elles étaient deux
by ylg
Summary: Autrefois la famille Kurosaki entière gravitait autour de leur mère. Maintenant pour Karin et Yuzu, he bien, il y a elles et il y a le reste du monde. ::gen::


**Titre :** Au moins elles étaient deux  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Kurosaki Karin & Yuzu, le reste de la famille  
 **Genre :** gen/angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "hurt/comfort" pour LadiesBingo  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700

oOo

Karin, Yuzu, et la famille Kurosaki toute entière gravitaient autour de Masaki. Mère de trois enfants et épouse d'Isshin, elle était adorée de tous. Elle leur avait donné leur nom, la vie, elle était le cœur de tout.  
Après sa mort dans ce tragique accident, il leur fallut se repenser sans elle : père, frère et sœurs.  
Karin se replia sur elle-même. Elle vivait sa vie en essayant de ne déranger personne... et de ne laisser personne la déranger non plus au passage, de peur d'être à nouveau blessée si elle s'attachait trop.  
Yuzu prit la responsabilité de la plupart des tâches domestiques. Elle était si jeune et aurait encore eu besoin d'une mère, et à la place elle en reprit le rôle, en tout cas celui d'une figure maternelle, pour le reste de leur foyer. Oui, y compris pour Isshin qui, ayant perdu sa femme et refusant l'idée même de la remplacer, avait à nouveau besoin d'une maman. C'était soi elle, soit lui qui reprendrait tous ces rôles et... et non. Elle aimait son père très fort, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il était bizarre. Et pas très doué pour tenir une maison, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour élever ses trois enfants.  
Quand le reste de la famille ne pouvait plus et qu'elles avaient besoin de réconfort, elles le trouvaient toujours l'une auprès de l'autre.  
Yuzu était sa jumelle et la seule personne que Karin laissait réellement l'approcher. Yuzu aimait Ichigo très fort, mais il était trop distant et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec ses petites sœurs. Elle avait du mal à le cerner en retour ; au contraire, elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours faire confiance à Karin.

La seule fois où Yuzu fut maltraitée à l'école, Karin est bien évidemment venue à son secours. Elle rectifia les choses plus vite et mieux qu'un grand frère aurait pu. Honteuses qu'une fille plus jeune qu'elles leur renvoie tout ce qu'elles pouvaient lui balancer et les remette à leur place, elles ne recommencèrent jamais. La chose s'ébruita et personne d'autre n'essaya de s'en prendre ni à Kurosaki Karin ni à Yuzu.  
Karin n'avait cure de savoir si ça entacherait sa réputation et la ferait connaître comme une rebelle violente ou pas. Tant que ça tenait les ennuis à l'écart et qu'il n'arrivait rien à Yuzu...

Elles partageaient une chambre, et tout ce qu'elle contenait. Elles faisaient la même taille mais avaient des goûts différents en matière de vêtements ; elles échangeaient de temps en temps leur tenues. Leur école n'imposait pas encore d'uniforme, et les laissaient libres de s'habiller comme elles voulaient.  
Elles partageaient les mêmes jouets, même si elles s'amusaient avec de façons différentes.  
Elles partageaient même les mêmes amies à l'école, malgré leurs apparentes différences. L'une ne venait jamais sans l'autre.  
Et Yuzu était la seule avec qui Karin partageait des démonstrations d'affection. Papa faisait des câlins à Yuzu chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin, et tentait d'en faire à Karin aussi bien, mais elle le repoussait chaque fois sans ménagement. Ichigo était trop réservé pour se laisser toucher par qui que ce soit de toute façon.

Quand elles tombaient malades, c'était toujours toutes les deux, l'une après l'autre. Le plus souvent Yuzu d'abord ; Papa la soignait, à la fois comme docteur et comme papa poule. Karin s'assurait que personne ne venait troubler son repos et qu'elle prenait ses médicaments... finissait par attraper ce qu'elle avait, tentait de le cacher, et se rendait encore plus malade. Quand elle renonçait à jouer les dures, elle laissait uniquement Yuzu l'approchait, et seulement si elle allait déjà mieux elle-même.

La fois où Karin se blessa en jouant au foot, elle eut terriblement honte d'elle mais eut encore plus peur de risquer de ne plus jamais pouvoir rejouer et elle alla trouver Papa directement. Une fois rassurée, avec la certitude que tout guérirait bien, elle ne laissa que Yuzu l'aider à finir sa convalescence.  
Karin se sentait parfois coupable de faire peser sur Yuzu seule les faiblesses qu'elle refusait de montrer à qui que ce soit d'autre. Yuzu avait déjà tellement à faire avec le reste de la famille... Famille de cingléd, d'ailleurs. Mais Yuzu, bien au contraire, se sentait privilégiée de la confiance absolue que sa sœur lui faisait.  
Les choses étant, elles s'étaient juré de toujours s'aider l'une l'autre autant qu'elles pourraient.


End file.
